


The Fruit Of The Fallen

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, First Time, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, first time, forbidden fruit syndrome





	The Fruit Of The Fallen

They tried to be strong and resist the temptation. They ran as far away from each other as possible and yet all roads still brought them back to the arms of the one they loved most. He had spent months gazing at his brother’s lips, hungry for the feel of the pink softness, lusting for the honey-sweet taste. 

Sam knew his desire was sinful, and yet he burned like blue flame to feel those lips brushing over every inch of his skin. Thus, when his brother came to him one night with a look of lust that matched his own, he welcomed his sibling into his beg, and they gave into the heated lust within their heart. 

His heart thunders hard in his chest, that first kiss always leaves him tingling all over, hungrier for another caress. He runs his hands over Dean's strong chest, drawing little hearts as their lips meet softly, the rain outside pattering gently against the window. 

His own chest rumbles with his shaky intake of breath when Dean growls playfully at him, the tone a mix of love and passion, like part of Dean wants to spend the day in bed cuddling Sam while the other part desires to put Sam on his hands and knees and fuck him ruthlessly, and both choice leave Sam a bit weak in the knees. Dean is playful with his hands, and gentle with the quivering body under him, his fingertips slide slow and low, tracing the curve of Sam's tummy, his abdominal muscles twitch and jump under the touch. 

Dean's hands slide lower down through the patch of fine hair under Sam's navel, until his fingers circle around the hardness. Sam gasps, that beautiful body quivering once again, shuddering, breath huffing roughly as he throws his head back and squeezes his eyes closed. His hand strokes the twitching shaft, thumb tracing through the weeping slit. Dean strokes teasingly, in no hurry, smirking as he watches the way Sam squirms, chest quickly beginning to rise and tumble, a light glaze of sweat pebbling on his sun-kissed golden skin. 

Within moments of the heat burning inside his body, Sam is begging, hips gyrating up and down with the pace of his brother’s hand as Dean tugs and twists on his cock, a fire igniting nerve endings all over his body, a drop of moisture on the tip slicking the hand that brings him closer to the edge of bliss.

Dean leans forward to kiss his brother's, lips sealing around one nipple, and he hears his boy gasp breathlessly, Sam's cock throbbing painfully in his hold. Sam's stomach flutters when teeth come to play, soft bites at the skin of his nipple.

When Dean takes him, growls and groans mingling in the air as his brother’s cock penetrates his body, Dean's hips grinding hastily, rutting like a beast as he slid deep into him. Sam's breath hitched as his sibling moves faster, deeper inside him, a gasping moan flowing from his lips with the jarring lunge into his body, pleasure and heat exploding in his stomach and spreading all through his trembling his body.

God help him, but this feels so exhilarating, his body burning with a pleasant glow; something so sinful should not feel this amazing. 

“If God didn't want men to have sex with men...” Sam panted, as Dean kept thrusting into his ass.

“Then why did he hide their pleasure center in their asses?” Dean finished, pounding into Sam so rough it was almost violent.

Sam had no fucking clue. He just moaned as Dean nailed his prostate dead-on. Sam's legs lock tighter around Dean's waist and the prettiest moans flow from his mouth his head thrown back in bliss. “Dean.” He moans, fingers digging tight into the curve of his brother’s shoulder as Dean pulls on his nipple again, teeth catching the pink nub, twisting it, making Sam shiver all over. Dean does it again, even harder this time, and Sam cries out, a full body shiver snaking through him when Dean soothes his tongue across the throbbing nipple, warming the ache away. 

He threads his fingers through his brother’s hair, pulling him up to his mouth to kiss Dean, what begins as a sweet kiss quickly escalates into something frantic, heated, teeth nipping as Dean's hips grind hasty. Dean’s mouth is soft and wet, and his teeth, nipping Sam's lush lips, makes Sam's lips tingle pleasantly. The air between them is a smolder of heat and Sam’s hitched breaths and Dean’s soft moans, sinking deeper into Sam and gasps, his baby brother clenching around him. 

The warmth between Sam's legs is heating, he's close to coming and his cock is leaking like a busted pipe, and he is already breathing hard from anticipation, unable to hold back a heated moan when his brother leans in to kiss him. Everything’s a little bit hazy as if he were lost in a drugged fog; everything just feels so glorious; Dean's kisses that are as sweet as honey, the slick slide of his cock grinding in deep, filling him up until he’s stuffed full, the biting kisses that Dean trails across the skin of his throat. 

Something this sinful shouldn’t feel so damn good. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/136765.html?thread=45177405#t45177405)


End file.
